


"Sold Out" Vending Machine

by Rukazaya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gokudera's pissed at a vending machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Sold Out" Vending Machine

  
**Title:** "Sold Out" Vending Machine  
 **Pairing:**  Yamamoto X Gokudera (8059)  
 **Rating:**  PG  
 **Type:**  Gen Drabble  
 **Warning:**  None.  
 **Credits:**  [](http://jailbreak.livejournal.com/profile)[ **jailbreak**](http://jailbreak.livejournal.com/)  for checking my grammar~♥  
 **Dedicated to:**  [](http://kurot.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kurot.livejournal.com/) **kurot** ~ If it's short drabbles, maybe I can finish a few of fics I owe you quicker OTL.... I dunno if you're right now more 8018 high, 1827 high or 8059 high but... here's my first 8059 fic inspiration I got.  
 **Summary:**  Gokudera's pissed at a vending machine. 

 

 

 

“Fuck!” Gokudera yelled as he kicked the vending machine.

“I’m gonna blow this shit up!” Gokudera shouted as he kicked it again. Gokudera emphasized as he kicked the vending machine.

“You!” Kick.

“Useless!” Kick.

“Piece of shit!” One final kick.

Gokudera panted heavily as he released his steam. His hands were on his knee as he glared at the vending machine that blinked ‘sold out’ on the coke sign. 

“Why did you have to be sold out?” Gokudera asked the silent blinking vending machine, not really expecting a response. Gokudera held tightly onto his yen. He had the money to buy the coke, just like he had the skills to join any mafia family. But they all just laughed at him without giving him any chance. Why did the soda he want have to be sold out? It didn’t matter how much Gokudera pushed the button, or how hard he kicked the machine, or if he had enough money; life had no reset button. Once it blinked the sign, “Sold Out” that was it. The end. Game over. 

Why was it impossible to start your life over when you wanted to? Why was it so hard to accept that a human being was full of contradictions and mistakes? Why was there no ‘option’ to start your life over? Why was there not even a chance to start over so you can fix the mistakes of your past failures?

“WHY?!” Gokudera shouted as he banged his fist on the face of the vending machine.

“Chill, Gokudera. What’s up?” Yamamoto said as he walked up to him across the school hallway. Gokudera looked over at him and turned his face away. 

“It’s nothing, you stupid baseball freak.” Gokudera muttered.

Yamamoto pushed two buttons casually and got two drinks, one sports drink for himself, and cold milk coffee for Gokudera. He tossed the can to Gokudera, expecting him to catch it and to which Gokudera does catch it with the snap of his hand. Yamamoto smirked.

“If the soda you want is sold out, just get another one. Perhaps the other one will taste better.” Yamamoto said casually as he opened the cap to his drink. “That’s always an option after all.”

Gokudera gave a long stare at his can. He popped it open and took a sip. 

“Stupid baseball nut.”

 

  



End file.
